twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Percyfan1998
Percyfan1998 is a member of the TWR Community. He joined on March 8th, 2013. He currently has over 600 subscribers. History/2013-14 Prior to creating his YouTube Account David stumbled upon Youtube mysteriously by mistake whilst exploring TrainsGalore.com back in Early 2007, and was inspired by users such as DiamondThomas, Waylon8tor, GuyandRotor, etc. Years passed, and due to the necessity of having a Gmail account in High School, David ended up also creating his YouTube account, which still bears the same name in 2013. Inspired by SkarloeyRailway01 and missoliverandblossom, he and a personal friend of his produced a parody remake of 'The Diseasal' from the RWS text. In later months he remade small scenes from the RWS in TWR format, which were, 'Home at Last' and 'Breakvan,' all narrated by him. In 2014 David produced his first original episode titled 'James' Calamity,' which was extremely simple in plot, and David looks at it as nothing more than a starting stone for him. 2015 In 2015 David began production of his second episode 'I Was A Teenage Wreck' which was written back in late 2014. During this time he became more aware of the other members of the TWR community such as turtlesandthomas and MilkTankerMedia, seeing these people so successful inspired him to do better. 'I Was A Teenage Wreck' was released in early summer of that year and featured the voice of MrMPS as a juvenile delinquent OC created by David. This version of the episode received huge attention, and racked up several views within the first few days of the release, even earning a comment from turtlesandthomas. At the end of the summer, another episode was released called 'Heatstroke' which due to rendering issues had to be reuploaded. It was not as successful as IWATW. A few weeks later and David made a remake of 'Time for Trouble' using the TV series version. In December part one of 'Misfortunes' was released, and between the release of part one and part 2, a remake of 'Saved from Scrap' then part 2. 2016 During his spring break, he released a short no narration video of Salty shunting around the yards, for the most part, this short was used as a test to what BramGroatFilms told David how to prevent the echoing in VideoPad's renderings of the finished videos. In addition, he's done a remake of the poem bit from 'The Sad Story of Henry' and a review of Arry and Bert. A former member and admin of the now-defunct collab channel Waddle Wheel Productions 8. Remakes of "Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon", as well as "Thomas Comes to Breakfast" were intended for that channel but fell through. The last upload of that year was a Christmas short. 2017 Due to real life, only three videos containing wooden railway were able to be uploaded, two having been shot the year prior. “Line of Thought" being the only major upload. 2018 So far only a review on Madge has been uploaded. Twitter He is easily contactable through his Twitter account here. Reviews David has so far has reviewed 'Arry and Bert's early 2000s models, Farmer McColl's Pig Shed, and Butch. Trivia: * Between the months when IWATW uploaded and when Heatstroke was released, David's house was remodeled, hence the new floor seen in Heatstroke. * 'Sudrian Shorts' was originally called 'Sudrian Style' * A SiF Fansite Web Member Category:2013 Category:Active Members